With the growing prevalence of video phone technology there are circumstances during a call where it may become inappropriate to observe the resultant video. Both parties may desire a conversation to continue, however, the video camera field of view may include activities which are not appropriate for viewing.
In general, people choose not to establish video communication or terminate the communication prematurely for privacy.
An alternative is to obstruct the video camera while privacy is desired, by hand placement or the use of a barrier (e.g. a towel thrown over the camera).
Another alternative is for the other party to avert their gaze as would be done if the persons were in the same room together.
Systems and methods disclosed herein provide methods and systems for audio-video communications to obviate or mitigate at least some of the aforementioned disadvantages.